El Señor Oscuro
by Nalya Granger
Summary: A pesar de su condición de "bestia" inhumana, todos sabemos que Rumpelstiltskin ha sido humano y, por tanto, tiene sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**EL SEÑOR OSCURO.**

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada de la serie OUAT me pertenece, todo es de la ABC.

* * *

**ANGUSTIA.**

* * *

No puedes evitar que las palabras de aquella adivina penetren en tu mente y retumben, una y otra vez, haciéndote casi imposible dejarlas pasar por alto. No puedes, simplemente no puedes olvidar que tienes una esposa y un hijo a los que proteger.

Miras el carro donde encontraste a aquella chiquilla con aprehensión. ¿Y si lo que decía era mentira y solo eran coincidencias? Pero, ¿y si todo era cierto?

Te sudaban las manos y sentáis la boca seca mientras no parabas de imaginarte a tu mujer llorando tu muerte y un hijo creciendo sin padre. No podías permitir algo así.

El instrumento se resbaló varias veces de tus manos antes de que pudieras afianzarlo, respirabas rápidamente, intentando que entrara el aire que necesitabas sin éxito.

Uno, dos, tres.

Está hecho, el dolor no es nada, ya puedes proteger a tu familia.

Pero, en aquel momento no piensas en lo que pueden decir de ti.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

**MIEDO.**

* * *

No puedes creer que te haya abandonado, a ti y a tu hijo. Pero, lo peor no es eso, sino saber que te odia, que se avergüenza de ti, que te tiene asco. Porque eres igual que tu padre, pero ¿realmente lo eres? Solo deseabas no dejar solo a tu familia y ahora has conseguido separarla, ¿quizás debiste morir allí en la batalla? ¿Cómo un valiente?

No, has hecho bien, en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes, pero tienes que hacérselo entender a Milah. Sin embargo, algo no te deja dormir ¿y si no vuelve? Al principio, pensaste que solo era el cabreo, que pronto recapacitaría y volvería a ti, era tu esposa y teníais un hijo en común. Pero habían pasado los días y no volvía, y un pensamiento inquietante comenzaba a tomar fuerza en tu mente; ya no te quería. Posiblemente habría encontrado a otro más valiente.

Te había abandonado para siempre.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRANQUILIDAD.**

* * *

No querías decirlo en voz alta, pero siempre que Belle estaba alrededor tuyo, siempre que llegabas a casa y sabías que ella estaba allí se calmaban todos tus temores, todas aquellas voces que te llamaban cobarde y se reían de ti. Su sonrisa, su voz, lograban apaciguar a la bestia que eres y liberarla de todo el peso que cargabas sobre tus hombros, de todo el dolor que aprisionaba tu corazón.

Tenía un efecto relajante en ti, era como si su simple presencia te acunara y te cantara una nana para que pudieras relajarte, para que vivieras en aquella burbuja de felicidad que ella sola había construido para ti. Podáis ser tú, sin ser tú del todo.

No podías describir lo que sentías cuando llegabas y la encontrabas limpiando la biblioteca o leyendo, y tampoco podías describir la calma que te inundaba como un bálsamo cuando la escuchabas leer en voz alta.

Solo para ti.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

**DEPRESIÓN.**

* * *

Se ha ido.

Sientes que la casa está más lúgubre, más cerrada. Las cortinas que ella siempre se encargaba de descorrer para que entrara la luz del sol estaban cerradas y el polvo se acumulaba en cada esquina, allí donde mirase había sombra y polvo.

Y en medio de toda esa desolación, estabas tú. Sentado con la taza astillada frente a ti mientras la mirabas fijamente. Perdido en tus pensamientos mientras tus demonios sobrevuelan tu cabeza, ansiosos por enloquecerte.

Intentas recrear lo que sentías cuando ella estaba aquí, pero todo lo que logras es una burda imitación de tus sentimientos. Cuando ella estaba todo era más colorido, más intenso. Cada esquina, cada centímetro, brillaba de luz y color. La habitación no era silenciosa, como ahora, sino que estaba llena de sus tarareos o de su voz al leer el pasaje de algún libro. Siempre había luz, color y sonido.

Ya no había nada, solo oscuridad.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

**VITALIDAD.**

* * *

Estabas tan cerca de encontrar a tu hijo que no podías seguir esperando por ello. Querías salir inmediatamente de aquel pueblucho y encontrarlo, abrazarlo y suplicarle que te perdonara. Si lo hacía tu corazón estaría al fin completo y habrías alcanzado al fin la felicidad completa, tendrías a Belle y a tu hijo, ¿qué más podías pedir?

No podías evitar que una sonrisa inundara tu rostro cada dos por tres y te mostrabas inusualmente alegre con todos los clientes que entraban en la tienda. Por más que intentabas actuar con normalidad no podías evitarlo, quedaba tan poco que casi podías oír ya la voz de tu hijo. Que casi podías sentirlo.

Tan cerca para que la poción se completase. Te había costado muchas noches perfeccionarla, y al fin habías dado con la solución, ahora solo faltaba que el tiempo hiciera su magia y por fin esta noche podrías tenerla.

Ya quedaba poco para el reencuentro.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
